Bombshell
by La La Leesh
Summary: From out of no where Peach has lost everything, especially her reputation, and while her memory has much of it clogged all she knows is she made a big mistake...


**Okay…yeah…I'm awful and I started another story when I have one that is still awaiting its second chapter…and this massive one I've been writing all year that hasn't even started its actual plot yet…but I've been dying to write something like this for a while…and I think you'll like it.**

* * *

The princess stumbled in her hung over stupor to the bathroom sink and her head slumped over as if she were about to vomit. She couldn't stop shivering.

_Look at you. Look at you with your red, rabbit eyes, your swollen bags….._

She held her face close to the mirror, trembling even more so. She gazed into the reflection of her own irises, as if she were having a staring contest with herself. All of a sudden she collapsed within her own body, fell backwards onto the toilet, and shadowed herself in tearful thoughts of the shriveled human being that had replaced the once beautiful princess toadstool.

Her hands- with their veins popping out and their knuckles a bare boned white, gripped tightly onto strands of dry, frizzy blonde hair as she tried to hide her running mascara from the bathroom walls.

She stood up once more, and brought herself face to face with the mirror.

Gracefully, at least as gracefully as possible, she swiped a gold lipstick tube from the counter, removed the cap, and twisted out the bright scarlet tip.

"_Here's to beauty…"_ She uttered sarcastically as she drew a shaky red line across the mirror.

"…_and don't forget poise…"_ another line was added.

She started to sniffle_. "…or happiness."_ Another slash.

"_or….love…"_ she sobbed scribbling all over the mirror furiously until the nub of lipstick had fully diminished from the tube.

She glanced with saddened eyes at the victim of her violent depression and started to scream as tears streaked more rapidly down her face.

She shrieked so loud that her throat felt even worse than usual and brought a bony fist to the mirror, sending tiny spikes of reflections flying past her.

"**Go! GO GO!"** she cried continuing to bang on it and relishing every last drop of blood that dripped from her pathetic hands.

"**AHHHH!"** she finally screamed, falling to her knees with her head in her palms.

"_What are you?"_

At merely the slope of her early adulthood, Princess Peach had lost everything. Amazing how life goes that way. Not even all that long ago she spent her early mornings admiring the reflection of this undeniably pretty face that never suffered a bad hair day and only took a couple swipes of eye shadow to look completely rejuvenated. Then one day- gone. Forget elegance and charm, who needs that? The new look was cracked up and emotionally black eyed. She spent her mornings feeling as if the shampoo bottles were judging her, and couldn't even look her own reflection in the eye.

Being a royal was a rollercoaster ride that was wild and lonely enough. Midnight walks easily became invaded with rushes of paparazzi not even chalked up properly by the word "nosy". Every day was a cataclysmic out of body experience that would knock the weak to their knees. And how did they repay her for retaining all this insanity so they didn't have to?

Scandal. From every walk of mushroom life poured in a spattering of rumors that would drive anybody to drink. And the people who were supposed to be her closest of kin force fed these things to her.

"Have you been putting on weight princess?"

"Princess, the people don't feel safe under the rule of someone…well…someone like you…you've got to earn their trust back."

"Why aren't you married yet? You can't possibly be waiting for that unfaithful plumber to finish sowing his wild oats."

Or quite simply they would just tell her she looked awful in the gown she had picked out, and even something as small as that picked at her brain.

People didn't know what it was like. What it was like to be the crowned jewel of a world full of wack jobs. And the sad thing was- the more important you were… the more they looked down on you.

She couldn't get over how out of place things had really fallen. It was difficult even to walk down the street without being talked about now. In a town where she was once adored and young children would tug on their mother's skirts crying, "Mommy, mommy! The pretty lady smiled at me!" She now heard them point at her and say through chortles, "Mommy, the crazy lady with the scary eyes is LOOKING at me!"

It really made you feel worthless when people would whisk their children away saying "don't worry honey; it's just an old hermit." Mind you, the very same people who used to smile proudly and inform them they were sharing the sidewalks with royalty. She was still royal- blue blooded through and through- but now she'd been told that people didn't want their kids knowing "someone like her" was in charge of their country. Ouch.

"Princess….er….princess?" a meek voice called out knocking weakly on the bathroom door.

"Come in." she said softly, wondering who would be trouncing in to inform her that her ugly ass looked like a rag doll and to gussy herself up for breakfast.

Shy, sweet, and concerned little Toad popped his head in. It honestly brought her the first, and quite possibly last. Smile of the day. Toad could lift her up just by looking at her with his wide, sad eyes. He might have been the last person in the world with an actual soul.

"Princess Daisy would like to talk with you…" he said quietly.

Peach looked nervously at her hands for a moment, trying to hide them from his view and soak the blood up with her nightgown. "I'll be down in a moment."

Peach could only hope her fellow "princess" looked just as ravishing as she did.


End file.
